gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorge Fanonverse:Timeline
This is a list of events in the Gorge Fanonverse. Please note that the timeline here has nothing to do with this timeline. Ancient Times Ancient Mesopotamia *Sophia (Sophie's ancestor) is born. *Hammurabi sets down the first set of written laws. Ancient Greece *Odysseus tries to get back home to Ithaca. Ancient Rome *Constantine legalizes Christianity in the Roman Empire. *Sophia dies on The Fall of Rome, St. Sophie is born on that date. Middle Ages Dark Ages *St. Sophie helps Charlemagne convert Germanic tribes to Christianity. *Charlemagne is crowned Roman Emperor on Christmas Day 800. *Charlemagne dies in 814. 1300s *The Renaissance starts to take place. *Romeo and Juliet secretly get married. *Tybalt is killed by Romeo; Romeo, as a punishment, is exiled. *Romeo and Juliet kill themselves. 1400s *St. Sophie dies in 1492 on the date Christopher Columbus sails the world; British Sophie is born. 17th Century 1600s *The Columbian Exchange begins. *British Sophie is killed by Nova; Irish Sophie is born. 18th Century 1776 *America was founded with the Declaration of Independence. 1799 *Irish Sophie is murdered by Nova. No otter named Sophie would be around again until 2000. *George Washington, the first U.S. President, dies. 19th Century 1885 *Dr. Pepper was introduced. 1886 *Coke was introduced. 1894 *Elijah was made from a tree. 1898 *Pepsi was introduced. 20th Century 1949 *Sun Drop was introduced. 1951 *John Mellencamp was born. 1966 *Billy Wagner was born. *Bonnie Wagner was born. 1971 *The Eagles was formed. 1975 *Heart was formed. 1976 *John Mellencamp begins his career. *Boston releases it's namesake album. 1978 *The Cars' "Just What I Needed" was released and became the best song in the Curiousgorge55 Fanonverse until 1987, when Dio's "Rainbow In The Dark" took the spot. *Foxy Colleen was introduced; when she was discontinued, she became alive like Chrome. 1980 *The Vapors' "Turning Japanese" was released. It is confused for a 2010s song. *Genesis' "Misunderstanding" was released as the last song recorded in the 1970s. 1981 *Motley Crue is formed. 1982 *Klasky-Csupo was founded by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo. *John Mellencamp releases his last album under "John Cougar"; his first album as "John Cougar Mellencamp" was released a year later. 1985 *Guns & Roses is formed. *Cherry-Lemon Sun Drop was introduced. *Caffeine-free Dr. Pepper was introduced, replacing Pepper Free. *New Coke was introduced, but nobody liked it and therefore Classic Coke was introduced. 1986 *The Popples were born. 1987 *Dio's "Rainbow In The Dark", despite being released in 1983, takes the spot of best song in the Curiousgorge55 Fanonverse from The Cars' "Just What I Needed". *Motley Crue's "Girls, Girls, Girls" takes the spot for best glam metal song in the Curiousgorge55 Fanonverse. *Events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 take place. *The Bite of '87 causes an innocent victim to lose his or her frontal lobe. 1993 *Events of Five Nights at Freddy's and it's television series take place. *Phone Guy is murdered by Nova (who disguised as Golden Freddy). *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is shut down permanently. 1995 *Chrome was formed in The Void. 1997 *Sophie's mother became pregnant; she stayed pregnant for 3 years until Sophie was born. 1999 *Gorge was born. *Violet Baudelaire is born. *Maka Albarn was born. *Soul Eater Evans was born. *Death The Kid was born. *Black Star was born. 2000 *Sophie's mother had her womb overstretched and died once Sophie was born. *Sophie was born. *Bagel was born. *Web was programmed. *Doug was born. 21st Century 2001 *Klaus Baudelaire is born. *An 18-month old Sophie is seen doing her adventures. 2002 *Sophie's dad was killed by Nova, who killed the scientists that worked on the experiment that made Chrome come to life. *Caffeine-free Sun Drop was introduced. 2005 *The Doctor accidentally traveled to the Curiousgorge55 Fanonverse and decided to stay. 2006 *The Doctor destroys most of the Daleks with Pepsi & Mountain Dew. *Peanut Otter is born. 2008 *What would've been the 10th Doctor's death year; instead he transferred the energy to regrow his hand. 2010 *The Doctor regenerates into his 11th incarnation. *Sophie is found to be farsighted and needed glasses. *Jelly Otter is born. 2012 *Baby Butter Otter is born. *The Bagel Show debuts. *Sunny Baudelaire is born. 2013 *The Doctor regenerated into his 12th incarnation. 2014 *The Baudelaire mansion catches fire, killing the Baudelaire parents. 2015 *Web embarks on a quest. *John Mellencamp begins his 2015 tour. *Count Olaf dies due to a poisonous mushroom. 2017 *Freddy Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground before opening to the public (which means it never will open to the public). 2018 *Sophie meets Maka Albarn. 2023 *The ACS is founded by John The Marksman. *In an alternate timeline, the ACS was formed by Web. 2024 *Sophie marries Jet The Otter. 2025 *Sophie's daughter, Peach, is born. 31st Century 3001 *85% of Sophie's descendants are killed by Nova; the survivors join the ACS. 3023 *John The Marksman is murdered. 3075 *Another generation of Sophie's descendants are born. 32nd Century 3199 *The entire ACS was killed by LT Fan's descendants and Nova. 33rd Century 3255 *Half of Sophie's descendants were murdered by Nova. 3299 *Yet another generation of Sophie's descendants are born. 34th Century 3399 *All of Sophie's descendants were killed by Nova. Category:Gorge Fanonverse